Goodbye
by Anxa
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINES SPOLIERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! Harry gets to say his last goodbyes to seven people who have died during the series.


**A/N: DO NOT READ STORY UNLESS YOU ARE DONE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!!!!!! CONTAINS SPOLIERS!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Dobby would not have died. **

**This is right after Harry was in the Headmaster's office; he, Ron, and Hermoine are walking through the grounds. **

* * *

"I still think you're mental for not wanting that wand." Ron went on. 

"Ron, I don't care if you think I'm mental. I like my own wand better. Could you just drop it?" I don't want this wand!" I snapped at him.

"But Harry, It's unbeatable!" Ron continued.

"Ron, Harry's right, that wand isn't worth it. So can you please just drop it?" Hermoine asked. I smiled at her in thanks, and Ron fell silent.

"There's something I need to do, if I can." I started. Ron and Hermoine sent me curious looks. "I want the Resurrection Stone, so I can say goodbye to some people." I continued.

"Harry you shouldn't go looking for that stone, remember how miserable the person was in the story?" Hermoine sounded worried.

"No, I know where it is, it's in the forest, I dropped it in there, I'll just use the Summoning Charm to get it, and then when I'm done I'll take a broomstick and fly over the forest and drop it." I explained. Hermoine still looked skeptical but I didn't care.

"Look Hermoine I don't care if you don't want me to do it, but I have to." I have to do it, I have to say goodbye…

"I think you should do it mate, say goodbye and all, you earned it." Ron said, "If you want I could go up and get you a broomstick from somewhere." Ron offered.

"Thanks mate" and with that Ron dragged a protesting Hermoine up towards the castle.

I walked towards the forest and stood facing it. I raised my newly repaired Holly and Phoenix wand and called "Accio Resurrection Stone!

I stood facing the forest and waited, watching to see it the stone would come.

I stood there for almost a full minute, and just as I was about to turn away I saw it zoom out of the forest and fly towards me. I caught the stone in my hands. I shut my eyes and turned it over in my hands three times.

I opened my eyes and they were all standing there. Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and my parents. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of them all. They weren't supposed to die. Not as young as they were and unnaturally, they should have had longer, happier lives.

"I am so sorry" I choked out, looking at them all.

Dobby should of lived free longer than he did.

Fred left George all alone, the loss of a best friend and brother.

Lupin and Tonks just had a son, and now it was alone without parents, like Harry was.

Sirius lived in Azkaban for 12 years of his life, and he was innocent, and then he was only out of Azkaban for 2 years before he died.

And my parents…died only after having me for a year, only a few years out of Hogwarts. They were too young to go, and so were Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, and Fred.

"I'm so sorry you all died, you shouldn't of had to…" I told them all

"Oh sweetheart, its okay really it is." Lily looked like she really wanted to hold me, but she couldn't, not being alive anymore.

"Dobby…I'm sorry…"

"No Harry Potter sir, you must not be! I am proud to of died for you, sir! Harry Potter freed Dobby from the Malfoy's, and then Dobby freed Harry Potter from the Malfoy's too!"

"Yeah thanks Dobby, I really appreciate that. I really do, you saved our lives." Dobby's face lit up.

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir!" I smiled a small smile at him.

"Yeah, thanks Dobby, but I'm still sorry you had to go…" He looked up and me and said "Don't be sad Harry Potter, sir." I smiled at him and turned to Fred.

"You know Fred, George is a lot more _holey _now that you left him…" Fred grinned at the stupidity of the joke "But seriously, it's like he lost half of himself. And Percy feels awful. And your mum…can't look at George without sobbing…"

"Yeah that would be mum…but you know Harry, although I would of rather lived to be older, I have to say, I liked the way I died, I died in battle, at least I wasn't poisoned in my sleep or something…" Fred trailed off looking thoughtful

"You shouldn't of died at all" I said, mad at world, people dying too young when they had so much going for them…

"Look Harry, don't go apologizing or something annoying of the sort, cause it wasn't your fault. Just let me die happily. George and mum'll be fine. Just take care of Ginny mate."

I opened my mouth to say more, but he just put up his hand and looked away and refused to hear more. So I turned towards Lupin and Tonks.

"Harry we know what you're going to say. You're going to say your sorry we died just weeks after having Teddy. Well we're sorry we died too, but-" Tonks cut Lupin off.

"Just like Fred, I'm proud of the way I died. Teddy will know that his parents were heroes. That we died trying to make the world a better place for Teddy to live in." Tonks declared.

"Harry I already told you this when we were in the forest." Lupin continued.

"I know, but Remus and Tonks, I promise that I'll help Tonk's parents watch over Teddy, and as along as I'm alive, Teddy will be welcome at my house. Thanks for a house by the way Sirius." Sirius nodded and Tonks beamed at me.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot." Tonks beamed at him.

"Teddy is lucky to have such a great godfather." Lupin finished.

I turned to Sirius and said, "I won't be as great as my godfather was…"

"Harry, I was in Azkaban for 12 years of your life, how could I of been a great godfather?" Sirius replied, but he still was smiling in gratitude of what I said.

"Before you go saying I'm sorry you died, let me apologize to you. I'm sorry I left you, and I'm sorry I convinced your parents to use the rat as secret keeper. I feel awful for that, you might have had parents if it wasn't for me…"

"Sirius I don't blame you at all. Its all Wormtail's fault. Don't go blaming yourself. If you don't already know, Bellatrix is dead." Sirius grinned. "Serves her right after what she did to me and the Longbottoms!"

I grinned and turned towards my parents.

"Harry, we are so proud of you!" Lily told me.

"Our son, the Chosen One. Killed off Voldemort once and for all. I can't tell you how proud I am of you!" James continued. I grinned at the fact my parents were proud of me. I had avenged their deaths and rid the world of a terrible man, lack there of a better thing to call Tom Riddle, he wasn't quite a man after all he has done.

"Harry we love you." Lily finished. My eyes filled with tears again, but not of sadness, I was happy, I 've wanted to hear them say that my whole life.

"I love you too mum. And you too dad." Lily and James beamed down at me, and I knew it was time to get rid of the stone.

I turned towards everybody "I just needed to say goodbye, one last time. So yeah…goodbye."

"Goodbye Harry Potter, sir, and thank you for being so good to Dobby!" Dobby squeaked.

"See ya Harry, take care of Ginny for me, and don't let George get too depressed." Fred chimed in

"Harry, when Teddy's old enough, tell him how his parents died for us." Tonks asked

"It's up to you to decide when to tell him, Harry" Lupin added.

"Goodbye Harry, thanks for telling us you'll help raise Teddy." Tonks said.

"Good luck Harry. Goodbye." Lupin said.

"Harry, you are so much like your father. Be proud of that." Sirius told me

"Harry we are proud of you" James said.

"And we love you" Lily finished.

"I love you too. I'll remember all of you." I said, my eyes filling with tears once more. I blinked, and when my eyes opened again, they were gone. I looked up towards the castle, and Ron and Hermoine were coming back down towards him, Ron with a broomstick over his shoulder.

"Are you done?" Hermoine asked quietly.

"Yeah I am, and I'm gonna drop it in the forest, like I said." Hermoine looked relieved.

"Good I though you were gonna keep it, instead of letting everybody rest in peace." Hermoine said.

"Nope, I'm done with the Hallows, except for the invisibility cloak." I answered. I took the broomstick from Ron, and kicked off and flew over the forest.

As sad as I am that everybody had died so young, I was happy that they died proud. And I was proud to of known them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is my way of saying goodbye to James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Dobby. The Seven Saddest Deaths of the series. **


End file.
